Lancer Industry Squad 11-Fire
by TheUltrias
Summary: A Squad called 11-Fire, who's all members recently have joined Lancer Industry, Worlds Largest Weapon Production Industrial. The home, and creator of the industrial, the Spartan of Spartans, who is a myth. A Brute with high techs armour appears, out of nowhere. Who else would you join for adventure? And a salary of 10 million credits a week. Just another day at Lancer Industry?
1. Chapter 1 Recruits

Lancer Production Presents

Lancer Industry

Chapter 1 Recruits

2558 April 2nd

Orbiting Earth

Today was a special day. It is the day for recruitment for the worlds largest weapon production organization, Lancer Industry. A frigate ship with a Navy emblem, (Halo 5 emblem) colored salt, pepper, and salt. The Frigate is called, "The Anvil of Unity." But this frigate was two times bigger than a regular Frigate. Pelicans were flying in and out of it. But our adventure takes place on Pelican 11-Fire. Inside were 4 recruits. Each one wear an exosuit with their codenames. One of the recruits aka, "Firefly," is a 21 year old girl, with red hair, and green eyes. Her exosuit is crimson red and lime green. Next to her is a 25 year old African American, codename Rook. He has brown hair and hazel eyes. His colors are dirt brown and violet blue. The recruit in front of Rook is a 30 year old american with blue eyes and black hair. His codename is Parrot. His colors are red and green. The last guy was quiet and looking out the window. He is 18, and is hispanic, codename Hunter. He were all pepper black. Then out of no where.

"I thought your platoon nailed all the terrorists," Rook said.

"Not all, cause most went into hiding after the what happen in New Phoenix," Parrot explained. "Cause of that, tracking and locating took longer."

"Ya," Firefly added in. "The 5th platoon was hit by them 2 days ago."

Hunter got up and tapped on Firefly. Hunter then pointed at the window. Rook and Parrot looked out also to see what it is. There they saw, Anvil of Unity.

"There it is," Rook said in shock. "The Anvil of Unity. One of Lancer Industry's Frigates. How did you guys join Lancer Industry?" Rook asked.

"I got an email, saying I have been invited to join Lancer Industry," Firefly answered. "All I had to do is signed the papers and they do the rest."

"Same thing here," Parrot mention as he walks pass Hunter.

"We are going to land in less than 2 minutes," said the pilot. "Get your gear ready."

The group then got their stuff ready. They all had suitcases, and bags for there new home. Lancer Industry 's employs and soldiers all get more than 10 millions dollars a month. They don't work for the UNSC or ONI, they just make the weapons for them. Lancer Industry sells their standard issue gear to anyone who can buy, while keeping all the private equipment to themselves. Pelican 11-Fire finally boards Anvil of Unity. The boarding deck was filled with engineers and office rooms where engineers go work on new vehicles and standard issue vehicles. Pelicans were pouring in so they won't miss the jump back to main fleet. The frigate is suppose to has 30 floors. 25 of them are the crew rooms. Each of the 25 floors have 55 hallways meaning there is a total of 1375 rooms on each of the 25 floors. The other 5 are the War Room, the Boarding Deck, Engine Room, the Training Room, and the Cafeteria. As the groups pelican doors open, leading them to a new world. Their squad quarter is 11-05-606, meaning floor 11, hallway 05, and room 606.

"That must be the where the elevator is at," Rook said as he points to the sign leading to the elevators.

"Then lets go," Parrot yelled as he ran to the elevators.

Firefly looked off to the distance and saw a Spartan leaning on a rail observing the crew. The Spartan was wearing the Mark 6 helmet and the Recluse Laeta armor. His colors were salt and brick. The spartan then notice Firefly looking at him. Firefly then took her eyes off of him for a second, and then. Nothing. He was gone. So she ran at the squad. After reaching the elevator and reaching the 11 floor, the group had to find the room. Each room are supposed to have 4 extra rooms. But 225 of the rooms on each floor are storage, supply, study, and testing rooms. The rest were for the crew. The group stuck together as they wondered the 55 maze hallway. After about 5 minutes, Rook gave up.

"We have to keep going Rook," Parrot said as he picks up Rooks luggage.

"Where is our dam fucking room!" Rook yelled.

Hunter then taps on Rook and pointed to a number saying 05. Rook instantly ran at the direction and floor the hallway. Hunter, Parrot and Firefly chase after him as he opens room 606. As the rest of the squad entered the room, their jaws dropped. The room was like a vip room, just no party lights.

"Oh man, I cant wait," Rook said as he jumps onto the couch.

Hunter entered one of the rooms. The room had a desk, a bed, closet, personal storage container, and armor closest. It turns out that each room was the same. There also was a weapon case for the guys. Then everyone started to claim their rooms.

"Attention, this is a Linda Hall, this ships Artificial Intelligence Program. I like to thank you all for joining Lancer Industry. As our motto states, Where Dreams Begin. We are here to strength our world by building weapons that as followed to protect those who can't protect themselves. At this time we be jumping to our destination in 10 minutes. As protocol states, everyone must be in armor before we jump, or you will die. To do this you must enter your private room and access the armor pad. Which I'm sure you have found already. This will be your only armor until we reach the main fleet. This is Linda Hall, over and out," Linda Hall said.

"You heard her, go access your armor," Rook commanded.

After that everyone entered their rooms and access their armor. (I actually don't really know how to describe how to put on the armor so just picture them putting on the armor, then robotic arms looks the armor in so it won't come off.)

The armor they all have is called Mark 5 Delta. Its colors picks after the Exosuits color. It took ten minutes for everyone to put the armor on. Then Linda comes back.

"Everyone hopefully you have your armor on, we are jumping in," Linda said as slipspace rupture appears in front of Anvil of Unity. The Anvil of Unity heads straight to it. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,1. Initializing Jump Now..."

Next Time

Spartan of Spartans


	2. Chapter 2 Spartan of Spartans

Lancer Production Presents

Lancer Industry

Chapter 2 Spartan of Spartans

"Hey, does this make my butt look fat," Firefly ask in a sarcastic tone.

"Go check yourself," Rook answered as he punches the punching bag.

Firefly heads to her room where a mirror is. She puts back to the mirror to see if her butt looks big. Parrot was at the time was checking Firefly out. In his helmet he was taking photographs. Rook notices and takes a steps on Parrots head.

"Owww!" Parrot yelled in pain as he is held down on the floor. "Why did you do that?"

"No taking photos without permission," Rook answered as he looks down at Parrot.

"Ok, ok," Parrot said begging.

Rook releases Parrot from the ground. Parrot slowly gets up, and spots Hunter sitting down with an smg with a silencer.

"Whats Hunter's story?" Parrot asked.

"You don't know?" Firefly questioned Parrot. "He's an ex-ODST. The director of Lancer Industry found him died. And at the time, he was testing out the new equipment for AI storage. So he tested it on Hunter and it worked. Hunter is a RHAI, "Robotic Humanoid Artificial Intelligences."

"Oh," Parrot said shocked.

"Yep, Hunter was walked the land of dead and walked out alive," Rook cutted in the conversion.

"Wait, who is the leader of Lancer Industry?" Firefly asked Rooked.

"I don't know," Rooked sadly said. "All I know he wears salt armor with Mark 6 Helmet and Recluse Laeta armor with red trim."

"I think I saw a guy looking like that," Firefly shocker said.

There was a moment of silence in the air.

"Impossible, why would the Mythic Spartan be on this ship of all others?" Rook said insistently. "He's known as the Reaper of All, because no one was able to kill him, not even ONI."

"Dang," Parrot said in a surprising voice.

"You must been having a delusion," Rook said as he pats Firefly on the shoulders. "We must hurry before we miss our class."

"Ok lets go..." Parrot said as he see's Hunter has already left. "You Son of a Bitch."

The squad tooked off as they tried to find the classroom. Theirs were on 6-32-151. It took five minutes just for them to find the classroom. Hunter was already sitting down reading. The teacher was an AI named Eddy.

"Hello, you guys must be the late recruits," Eddy said was he display image of an Assault Rifle. "Just go to the self over their and grab a hand guide. This classroom is Gun maintenances and repairs. He we make sure our weapons are in perfect combat shape, teach how to make one from scrap. Today we will go over on how to craft the standard Assault Rifle, on page 12."

Firefly, Rook, and Parrot grabbed their hand guides. They all flipped through the pages. The book had everything. To building knife, to a Spartan Laser. Thats just pages 1-50. After that it goes into modifying armor abilities, crafting personal weapons, etc... Firefly continued to read through the pages when the Linda went off.

"Warning Slip space Rupture malfunction," Linda shouted. "Hostile planet inbound, this is not a drill. All crew to battle stations."

The Anvil of Unity's slip space travel broken down dropping the ship near a high covenant planet called, Shivelh. The planet had 10 super carriers approaching the Anvil. The Anvil shot a ARD Cannon, "Artificial Remote Devastation Cannon," which shoot down on of the Carriers. The others were engaging combat, but unlike the covenant, Lancer Industry shields were fall superior to theirs.

"Destroy all targets," Linda ordered in the war room.


	3. Chapter 3 Deploy

Lancer Production Presents

Lancer Industry

Squad 11-Fire

Chapter 3 Deploy

The Anvil was currently under fire by several Covenant Super Carrier's. But the Anvil wasn't just built for transportation, it was built just in case it runs into trouble. The ship battle it out as the crew arm themselves. Our squad were running blind, following where everyone else is going to, the armory. The armory was built for emergency's and not meant for weapon testing. Aka the weapons there are use in combat. Crew members or Agents were grabbing their assigned weapons. This meant that each Agent gets one main weapon, and one prime weapon. The prime weapon is the Agents signature weapon. Firefly was the first in her squad to make it in the armory. Her armor designated a Class-12, meaning light class. There are 3 armor classes, light, balanced, and heavy. Light armor goes to Class-01 to Class-49. Balance is 50-99, while heavy is 100-150. Since Firefly's was light, she grabbed the light weapons, an SMG with target lock, M-47 Shotgun, a more stronger shotgun which is used by the UNSC. Also known as Blaze of Glory. Firefly also grabbed her selected armor ability code. Armor Ability code is the processing code of what the armor must modify to use this ability. Firefly's was Armor Heal, where the armor heals the wearer faster. Parrot finally makes it to the armor. Parrot was a Class-137 heavy. Parrot grabs a Assault Rifle and a Whiplash. It is a modified Railgun to say. Parrot armor ability code was Lazier Arm. This projects a device out of the armor gauntlets that shoots out a high intense lazier strong enough to destroy a banshee. But it has a lot of kick.

"Where do we go now?" Firefly asked Parrot.

"Head to our pelican," Rook shouted as he runs into the armory.

So then Firefly and Parrot take off to the Boarding Deck where there pelican should be. At this time Hunter runs in with a Class-63 balance. Hunter grabbed a Battle Rifle and the End of the Line. Its a modified sniper. Hunter armor code was the Enhanced Vision. It allows the user to see through any type of sight, Sonar, Thermal, etc... Rook grabbed a DMR and the Appetite for Destruction, a modified SAW. Rook armor code was the Spider Grips. Its name says it all. The user can climb on any surface. After Hunter and Rook grab there gear they both ran towards the Boarding Deck wear the pelicans were about to drop.

Firefly and Parrot wear grabbing onto the bars of the pelicans cause of the dropping procedures. And literally drop. The pelicans are pushed out by magnetic forces that drops them out of the ship. Firefly sees other Agents dropping from the ship left in right. Then Parrot spots Hunter and Rook.

"Get over here we are dropping in 30 seconds!" Parrot yelled.

Hunter and Rook made it barely, just enough to strap down and hold on to their bar. Then suddenly, the floor under the pelican opened up.

"Hang on tight, this is going to be a bumpy ride!" said the pilot.

The pelican then was shot out of the Anvil. The group jolted up as they hanged on tight to the bars. The pelican then flew straight to the planet. The squad's AI, Knight appears before them.

"Hello agents, sorry for the short notice," Knight said. "Listen up, we are being sent to gather materials and repair the Anvil. Hang on tight."

Like a knight, Knight looked like one. The pelican went straight to the planet at high speeds, having the squad yell to talk.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Parrot yelled out.

"Don't throw up, its one way in these helmets," Rook shouted also. "You drown yourself, unless they got the waster disposal out of beta."

"Did they actually tried that?" Parrot yelled.

"Ya you should test that out Parrot," Firefly engaged.

"You guys are assholes," Parrot yelled.

"They actually never got the disposal waste system in the old helmets actually Agent Parrot," said a voice coming from comms. "This is your comms Agent BlackWell, I be here to assist you on your mission. The Anvil is taking fire and your job here is to see why the Covenant are on this planet. You do have side missions to gather resources to make more equipment. You be at the drop zone in 2 minutes. Over and Out."

The planet was very dark and glassy. But this is a Covenant planet so they didn't glass it. The ground was very murky. As if it rained for years on the planet. Their were clouds and mists everywhere. The pelican went to a hill side that was a good spot to land. The crew unbuckle their seats and ready to move. The pelican didn't land exactly, it hover over the ground.

"Opening Rear Bay," said the pilot.

"So anything to warn us Rook?" Parrot asked.

"Don't die," Rook answered.


	4. Chapter 4 It

Lancer Production Presents

Lancer Industry

Squad 11-Fire

Chapter 4 It

The squad jumped off their pelican onto the hill side they were currently at. Rook ready his DMR and kept a look out for hostiles. Hunter used his vision code to clear the area. There's nothing in his field of vision. The groups visors were link so they can see each, I guess you can say health bars. Rook's visor displayed a way point for them to follow. The destination was 10 miles area, Northwest.

"Let's move out squad," Rook yelled.

Rook started to follow the route to the target. So the group followed him. Rook kept a steady pace for the group. After they ran down the hill, they entered a forest. The forest was dark and swampy. Firefly had to keep on jumping off logs to keep up. Hunter taps on Rook to let him know what he sees, so Rook stop. Hunter grabbed a twig and wrote what he sees. He wrote, "Vehicles."

"Oh thank god," Parrot whined.

"What, don't like running?" Firefly asked.

"Ya," Parrot answered.

"Lets go check what they are," Rook said as he heads toward the vehicles.

The group chases after Rook, realizing what they found. The vehicle were Mantis like, but more flexible. It was Lancer Industry's OTA-324, "Ordinance Titan Armor." They machine almost looks like a GruntMech, just bigger. Lucky enough there are 4 OTA's. The OTA's had a large Assault Gun, and a driver seat. They were not colorful, they were just Grey.

"Does anyone know who to drive one?" Firefly asked.

"They have body seats," Rook said.

"Oh," Firefly replied.

The Rook hopped into the OTA. A Body Seat is where the vehicle mimics your body movement. The OTA started to link up to Rook's armor so it can function correctly. And it did.

"Hey hop on in one and move out," Rook said on the speaker.

The group started to head out to the way point when they got the OTA. Since they are Lancer Industry's they will need to return them. They were coming up on a abandon Covenant base. Nothing was their just alien tech.

"This is hostile territory isn't it?" Parrot asked.

"Yes, but where is everybody?" Firefly questioned.

Hunter texted Rook a message saying, "I got a bad feeling."

"I hear you Hunter," Rook replied. "Lets explore inside and gather their intel."

After saying that, Rook hopped out of his OTA and explore the base.

"Do we have to?" Parrot whined.

"Don't wuss out," Firefly said.

The rest of the team set the OTA to autopilot so they can explore. Rook manage to get inside the base where the control room is. Rook took out a data extractor, its a device that hacks into a system and sends the data back to base. After about a minute, the device was finish hacking but something was wrong. The data says the enemy are at base. But where?

Back at Hunter, he found footprints that belong to Brutes. He examines the footprints again and realize that it wasn't a few Brutes, it was more than dozens. Firefly and Parrot discovered a room filled with items. They were hung like trophies of some kind.

"A trophy room?" Firefly asked.

"Probably," Parrot answered.

Parrot eyes caught something. Their was a broken monitor that was displaying the base. But what was weird is that the monitor screen it was displaying was moving.

"Firefly over here," Parrot shouted. "Look at this."

Parrot looks at the monitor. He then realizes the path he and Firefly took to get to where they are now. Parrot then sees himself throw the door which at the time was open. Firefly then walks to see what he found. Parrot got nervous. He saw how Firefly walk to him on the monitor. Parrot then access his audio chat that his squad has. He brought his hand up to the side of his helmet and pressed the chat button.

"Guys we are not alone here," Parrot said as he readied his assault rifle and pointed at the door.

"I don't think we are alone here either," Rook said. "The Radar room shows them here at base."

Hunter sent everyone a message. "Escape."

Then a loud scratching noise appeared near Firefly and Parrot room. Firefly also readied her SMG and aimed at the door. Parrot and Firefly were both confuse, so Parrot shot a bullet at the hallway where the door was at. He hit something. The bullet bounced off a energy shield, exposing a large Brute. This Brute was far bigger than any Brute, Parrot or Firefly has every seen. The Brute was covered in armor head to toe and carried a very large Gravity Hammer.

"Rook RUN!" Parrot shout as he and Firefly begin shooting the Brute.

Rook heard the gunfire, so he ran towards Parrot and Firefly but was pinned down by 5 Brutes. Luckily for him, Hunter was their to support him. Parrot and Firefly were having a more difficult time with this Brute. The Brute's shields were down but the bullets weren't effecting the Brute at all. Brute grabbed Parrot and threw him at side the room. Firefly tried to run towards Parrot, but was wracked by the massive hammer. The hammer brought Firefly's shields all the way to zero. Brute swung its hammer at Firefly again, smacking her to the wall. Her shields weren't regenerating. The Hammer was giving off large amount of electricity that it broke her shields completely. The Brute started to walk towards her. Firefly panicked. As the Brute moves its arm to Firefly, Parrot used his Lazier Gauntlets on the Brute. Their was a bright red light in the room for a bit. The Brute's armor was untouched. The Brute went to Parrot now. Parrot got back up on his feet so he can dodge the Brute's attack. The Brute swung it's hammer at Parrot. Parrot barrel roll out of the way, evading each attack. Parrot then dived forward under the hammer, but the Brute grabbed him. The Brute lift Parrot off the ground with one arm. Parrot struggled as he was suffocating to death. Hunter then jumped on the back of the Brute, releasing Parrot. Firefly ran towards Parrot and dragged him way to heal him. But Hunter didn't last long. The Brute grabbed Hunter and threw him at Firefly. Rook then ran at the Brute with his SAW, attempting to slow the Brute down. Hunter tried the same thing once he got back up on his feet. Hunter started shooting the Brute with his Sniper. Firefly recovered off the ground. She ran to Parrot and carried him out.

"GO, GO, GO!" Rook yelled as he and Hunter walk backwards.

The Brute followed the group outside where the OTA were. The 2 nearest OTA attacked the Brute as the other 2 went to support Firefly. Firefly used her Armor heal on Parrot. Rook and Hunter left the Brute to the OTA's and went to safety. Rook and Firefly picked Parrot up and ran.

"Move, Move, Move," Rook yelled.

Then out of no where, the Lancer Comms went up with agents yelling and screaming for support. Rook can see pelicans flying in and out. Rook called for extraction. Hunter looked back at the 2 OTA's, see that they were destroyed. The supporting OTA's went to by the group time to leave. The Brute began to charged at the OTA's. Just like before, destroyed. The group manage to get away from the Brute.

"This is Knight coming in with a pelican Fire-11 for emergency extraction, please signal a flare," said Knight on the comms.

Hunter shot a green flare for team's location. The pelican quickly flew towards the flare and landed for the group. After everyone was on, the pelican took off right always, back to the Anvil.


	5. Chapter 5 Understanding

Lancer Production Presents

Lancer Industry

Squad 11-Fire

Chapter 5

Understanding

After returning from a firefight, Squad 11-Fire weren't ready for the attack they faced. A Brute that can take not only one OTA but 2 at once. The squads pelican was currently heading back to the Anvil of Unity, that manage to take out the enemy fleet. Parrot was wounded and Firefly's shields are fried. As they entered the Anvil, the medical team were ready for Parrot. But a someone else was their. His navy emblem showed a Lancer Expert, the highest Lancer Rank class there is. The pelican finally landed and the rear doors opened up. Their the team sees the medical team and the Agent. Firefly and Rook carried Parrot off the pelican and gave him to the medical team to give him proper treatment. The Agent walked up to Rook.

"Agent Rook, I see you have been under fire," said the Agent.

"Yes Expert John," Rook said.

John wear a Mark 6 helmet and a CIO armor. His armor colors were Pepper and Gold. His armor was a Class-134 Heavy.

"John, we saw something odd about our enemy," Rook said unhappy.

"What do you mean," John asked.

"He means a Brute that can take down 4 OTA's, while his armor recently got blast by a Lazier Gauntlet without taking damage," Firefly butted in. "Man I got so scared."

"You guys found Colossus?" John said with confusion.

"You guys know him?" Rook asked.

"Of course, he's on our BlackList targets," John answered. "He calls a S-Rank Hammer called Mjnoir, it gives off a large amount of electricity that it destroys the whole armor system and can send tanks flying. Thats not all. His armor can survive even the most Brutal hits. He's our number target. But why is he here?"

"If he is your number one target, why don't you get rid of him?" Firefly asked.

"He vanishes off he radar all the time, even the Master Lancer's have a hard time finding him," John explained. "Right now the leader of the Master Lancer's is suppose to take him down. And is on the planet as we speak. Follow me"

John walks to the elevators going to the War Room. So the Rook, Firefly and Hunter followed him. As they all entered the elevator, John presses a button that closes the doors and send the group up.

"So how many Master Lancer's are on the planet?" Firefly asked.

"Theres only one, plus some soldier class," John answered.

"Why soldier class?" Rook wondered.

"I don't know, he out ranks me," John said as the doors open.

The doors open revealing a large room full of large TV monitors displaying what Agents are see. John walks towards the largest monitor where a large group of agents are watching. So the squad joins in to see whats happening.

"Here is the Master Lancer," John says.

The screen shows what a agent sees in first person through his helmet. As the agent looks around, the group sees 6 soldier class men, following the agent. The soldiers have a Target Lock Assault Rifle's and the agent has a target lock smg, battle rifle and a tactical magnum.

"Destination, 25 feet," said soldier #1.

"Copy that," said the agent.

The whole group picked up the pace and notices the 2 OTA's destroyed. The agent walks up to it.

"Go look around," said the Agent.

The soldiers did so without question. The agent opened the control panel of on of the 2 OTA's. Their was hundreds of wires can drives. The agent pressed one of the points he sees, which ejected a cord. The agent dragged the cord up to his helmet. The cord showed a recording of what happen before the OTA was destroyed. The Brute from early was on top of the other OTA and crush the power core. The OTA tried to shoot the Brute but the it grabbed the OTA's gun and shot the OTA. The recording ends their. The agent then hears gun fire near by so he looks up and ready his BR. Put he heard a twig snapped. At this moment the group saw on the agents HUD a new radar icon appeared. This radar was picking up nearby heart beats. 3 heart signatures were near. The agent quickly turns around shooting in the directions where the heart beats were at. The agents shoots 6 times at each direction the radar was triggered at. Then three brutes were on the ground dead. Realizing this, the agent ran towards the soldiers were at. As soon the agent comes into view of the soldiers, he spots Colossus. Even the monitors showed Colossus. The agent grabbed his magnum and shot at Colossus with both his BR and his magnum. The shoots manage to grab Colossus attention, giving the soldiers to move back. As soon the agent was at half ammo, he instantly ducks down, evading a incoming gravity hammer. The brute brought its hammer back up and swung it back at the agent. The agent instantly, drop his BR and catches the hammer. But was tackled by another Brute. It roar at the agent's face. The agent punched the Brute, killing it. The agent spots the hammer being directed at him, so he jumps back off the ground with his hand and landing on his feet.

"Get out of here I hold them off," the agent demanded.

"Yes sir," said solider #4.

The agent then sees dozens of Brutes behind Colossus. The group back at the Anvil were stunned by the numbers. The last thing they see is Colossus swinging his armor at the agent from 23 feet away, releasing a shock wave of electricity, cutting off the monitors of the agent. The group were quiet. John spoke up.

"Now is not the time to panic," John says. "Our signatures to the Ultrias say he still alive and not hurt. We need to be prepare for our next attack. Linda call the Main fleet."

"Already here sir," Linda said.

"Are we late?" said an AI as a large flash appeared.


End file.
